Inter Somnia
by tigerfeet
Summary: Given the stakes of the job Saito has asked of Cobb and his team, another architect is brought on board to oversee Ariadne's work and ensure nothing goes wrong. Will sharing a past with Arthur complicate matters? Arthur X OC X Eames Triangle fic
1. Prologue

**A/N: Soooo, as a chronic fic starter who has seen Inception four times already since it came out both because Christopher Nolan is a genius and quite frankly I enjoy salivating over Tom Hardy and JGL quite thoroughly, I am of course starting a new fic. This does not mean that I will be abandoning my other fics (I always say that and then let them stagnate) and I am long overdue to update and I do hope to do so soon (again I always say that) but I've recently had a computer death and a lot of work on top of that so it's been difficult to find the time to write at all but I just simply have to write this so it's taking priority. I live vicariously through my OC's (as sueish as they may be to some even though I try to keep them from not being) and because I am not able to fondle Arthur/JGL myself despite how very, very much I would like to do so, I am going to have my OC do it for me haha!**

**Obviously because of that last statement you should have gleamed that this will in fact be an OC/Arthur fic so if you don't dig OC's and want to stick to strictly movie verse pairings now is your chance to stop reading.**

**For the purposes of my fic when it comes to stuff like timeline and stuff that isn't implicitly made clear in the movie I'll obviously be altering it a bit but otherwise I always aim to keep events as accurate as possible and alter them as little as possible from their original form.**

**I love, love, LOVE reviews and constructive criticism, and am currently in the market for a new BETA.**

**If you feel the need to flame, go right on ahead but just know that it's basically going to accomplish nothing.**

**I do not own anything to do with Inception…unfortunately enough for me Christopher Nolan has that honor. I do however, own my OC's and all their personal and private possessions and memories haha!**

**Rating as it stands right now is PG 13 or T or whatever for language and such but it will go up in later chapters.**

**That about sums it up.)**

_**Prologue**_

For the kind of job Saito was asking him to pull off, Cobb didn't just need a good team to work with but one that was nothing short of flawless, or at the very least as damn near to it as was reasonable. Though it was impossible to pull of every single extraction he was handed, Cobb had a record that was something more than impressive enough to be considered one of the best at what he did, if not_ the_ best, of that there was no question. He knew what he was doing and he was pretty damn good at gathering just the right sort of people for the job. But extraction and inception were two very different animals and this time there would be no room for carelessness, no room for overlooked details or complications that could be avoided; not this time, not with his children and his freedom on the line. This time around it was more than necessary for everything go off without a hitch. It just so happened to be a cruel twist of fate that the one most important job Cobb would ever work would also be the one that had the least chance to play out the way he wanted or the way it needed to.

Be that as it may, the puzzle pieces were falling into place rather easily which was fortunate seeing as there wasn't exactly a ton of time to get the plans ironed out. What time they had could easily be up ended if Maurice Fischer decided to up and expire sooner than was predicted. In such an event it would definitely hold the chance of leading to nothing short of disaster were the proper preparations not yet made.

The team had been all but set, Arthur on board as point man (a given seeing as Cobb had stated several times his reluctance to work with anyone else in that capacity), Eames filling the role of forger (albeit in spite of Arthur's continued protest). Cobb was even lucky enough, thanks to Eames' recommendation, to secure a chemist in Yusef before leaving Mombassa.

Ariadne, of course, rounded out the team and while she was no doubt an promising architect and a natural by the seem of it she was still a rookie so to speak. As such it was a little unsettling to leave the construction of the dreamscapes in her hands considering the job had such high stakes. As much as he would have liked too, Cobb couldn't oversee her work. He couldn't know the details or help her work out the kinks of the constructs, not when it meant risking Mal knowing and posing another threat of interference. The others would undoubtedly help when they could, but even then they needed to be focused on their own roles. Everyone needed to be as prepared as possible in their own right, and that meant from that point until Saito had his end result, they all needed to individually eat, sleep, and breathe their role. There was no time for hand holding and guiding a fresh amateur over any bumps along the way. What Ariadne needed was a mentor of sorts, someone to be absolute in their tutelage, someone with the same skill level (or even surpassing) what Ariadne had displayed already. Someone who he had teamed with before who could be trusted and who knew the severity of what lay ahead of them.

As far as Cobb was concerned there was really only one consideration for the position but whether or not she would even want it was the question. Extraction work, despite its special sort of charm and glamour, was not an easy line to be in. He had seen a lot of teammates come and go over the years he had been involved for just as many reasons as they were in number and once they got out, seldom were they ever drawn back in.

Charlotte hadn't been in that line of work for three years, and it had been all of five since Cobb had even last seen her. The scenario under which she had come to leave his team was something quite less than ideal to say the least and there was no telling how she would react to his proposition, or if she would even see him or hear him out at all. To his benefit, he had a certain degree of mastery over the art of "sweet talking" (not so much a valuable skill as an extractor so much as it was a necessity to be able to gab any given mark into spilling their secrets). If there was even just the slightest chance Cobb could talk Charlotte into rejoining their cause, even just on a one off, it was worth the trip to see her.

Above everything else, he knew her trump card, the one thing that could get her guard down and stood a good chance of leaning her decision in his favor. He was going to hate to have to play things that way with someone he had once, and still did, consider a close friend. It was beyond manipulative to play on feelings he was quite certain would never die and memories she would have played again and again in her mind; memories that no doubt fuelled her dreams just as often as his on fueled his.

He would hate to do it, but if playing the trump card is what needed to be done, then so be it.


	2. Chapter One: Charlie

_**Chapter One: Charlie**_

Charlotte's mother was Irish by blood, maybe her father was too but Cobb wasn't certain. All he knew was there was many a time when he had heard her talk about her Irish heritage with far more than just a little pride, and maybe even a bit of jealousy that she had never been back to the "Motherland" save for one time when she was far too young to remember. It was only fitting that on account of all of this, that he found her hiding out in the Emerald Isle.

If he hadn't been so pressed to get the final piece of his team in place, and if he hadn't been so anxious about getting a jump on the prep for the job started Cobb would have been able to put one and one together and found her on his own. Maybe he wouldn't have had to so painfully leech the vaguest information possible from Miles. Maybe, but then again people who wanted to stay hidden most often did at any expense necessary. Add to that Charlotte's particular skill set, and the fact that she was smarter than a whip it would have been near impossible to get a tail on her without her knowing about it. If she so managed to get the slip on any sort of trace, there was no telling if she would be able to be found again for weeks let alone months and that was time Cobb just didn't have to spare.

Miles was good for just this kind of situation in a pinch. He always had kept the habit of keeping up with his former students and much like Ariadne, and Cobb himself, Charlotte was always one of his favorites. It had only been a couple weeks since Cobb had spirited Ariadne away from class with intentions Miles didn't strictly approve of. Needless to say he was less than thrilled to be pressed for a second time, and this time for information on someone who fully intended never to be heard from again. Guilt would eat at his gut for days and days after giving his former son in law a handful of hints as to where he might start looking for Charlotte. Given the stakes, however, Miles had no choice to lay his allegiance with blood family, and if his grandchildren could be reunited with their father that was all that mattered. Thankfully what vague tips he had to spare paid off in spades. Even though he was hoping for Charlie's sake that they wouldn't.

It was in the middle of a pristine and rather posh looking racing club that Cobb had found her tearing across a large and otherwise well manicured practice ring astride the back of a magnificent steel gray horse. Even from his view from the stands, Charlie looked as near as possible as Cobb could remember her. She was tiny in stature, maybe only a little taller than Ariadne but somehow infinitely more fragile looking, almost like she would topple over and break into a million pieces if a sudden wind caught her off balance. Ivory skin offset by somewhat unruly hair so dark and jet-black it was almost devoid of color at all. It had been so long since they had seen each other the delicate details of her features were now threatening to fade from Cobb's memory. Deep brown eyes flecked with a spray of amber and a handful of pale freckles that ghosted across refined cheekbones. He could barely wait to see if memory lived up to the real deal.

He cracked a smile as he watched her, peering out from around a pillar and trying to be as inconspicuous as can be. Inconspicuous, or that the very least trying to stay out of her eyeshot if at all possible. It was so foreign and fascinating to see her in her current occupation, almost like watching a complete stranger. Charlie and her mount flew across the course, kicking up chunks of grass and dirt alike. Clumps from the horse ahead of hers pelted her solidly just about everywhere she could be pelted. Near coated with mud, it seemed at first glance that Charlie's new job was a dirty one, but one that would set every nerve on edge at the very least. Something that would send the best surge of adrenaline possible coursing through every vein in one's body; something that undoubtedly gave her the rush of a lifetime every single time.

That was to be expected really. Cobb had yet to meet anyone in his line of work, and Charlotte's former, that was anything less than an adrenaline junkie at heart. Most of the time they didn't even know it when they started out and some of them even denied it. But be that as it was, there was no going back to a normal life after one spent in dream walking and mind theft. There hadn't ever been anyone Cobb had known to be satisfied with a normal day to day after any of that. This was how Charlie got her kicks now, this was how she chased the thrill she so longed for that nothing would really ever come that close to giving her. It was a good thing to see her in such a way really. To Cobb it meant she was open, malleable to what he had to offer, even if only a little and even if she didn't even realize it.

He slipped out of the stands and meandered across the club while Charlotte was still on the track. Not only did he need to find access to the back part of the club and the stable areas where she would undoubtedly head, but also there was a lot he had to say and not enough time to organize his thoughts to his liking. It needed to be perfect, and so did he. He needed to find a way to get her to return with him at whatever cost it took.

Cobb leaned against the frame of one of the stalls and tilted his face downwards slightly so as to hide himself from her immediate recognition as Charlotte lead her mount up a slight ramp and into the barn.

"So this is what you get up to now days." He called out to her casually as she passed several feet in ahead of him.

Craning her neck in a flash, Charlotte furrowed her brow in astonishment.

"Dom?"

Cobb flashed her a subdued smile. "Right, what the hell am I doing here huh?"

"Yeah…" She gasped, jaw still slightly slack in shock.

"Guess I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by." Cobb moved towards her and laid his hand against the horse's neck, smoothing over sweat dampened hair, and easing upwards to soothingly stroke it's cheek. "Long time no see and everything."

"Oh my God!" Charlotte laughed, a wide grin spreading across her face as she momentarily dropped the reins and threw her arms around Cobb's neck. "This is bizarre…it's incredible, but bizarre!"

He grinned along with her. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Yeah…yeah you too." She squeezed him a little tighter and half squealed. "I can't believe it, I mean…it just…I seriously…I…"

"Don't worry, you're not dreaming."

Her smile faded, but only just a little. She knew Cobb didn't mean to stir up anything painful with his little joke. It was just a little nod to a life once lived, and after all it wasn't like it was strictly out of the realm of possibility.

"I know."

She rolled her eyes and hoped he wouldn't notice her hand slip up to the silver horseshoe charm around her neck.

One nail stud, two, three, and thankfully four.

He wasn't lying, that much she could be thankful for at the very least.

"How did you even know I was here?" Charlotte nodded her head in the direction of down isle, gesturing for Cobb to walk with her. "I'm a little bit alarmed here…I mean if I need to go deeper please tell me you'd be the first to let me know."

"No, no, nothing like that." Cobb waved his hand dismissively. "You've done a fantastic job…trust me you're plenty deep, couldn't have done it better myself."

"Well then how'd you find me?" She clucked her tongue distractedly and slipped her mount into his stall, clipping him into a set of cross ties and setting about pulling his tack.

He shot her a sideways stare and flashed a guilty smirk. "Three guesses."

"Ugh," She shook her head. "Miles…of course. How stupid of me to have asked. Remind me to give that man a solid talking too when I next see him."

"If it makes you feel better, it was like squeezing blood from a stone."

Charlotte slipped the bridle from around the horse's head, a little sadness passing over her face. "Listen, I heard about everything…I mean he told me about Mal and…"

"Yeah…" Cobb cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry." She draped a hand over his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. "I should have been there…I should have come when I heard about it all but I just…I was too pig headed I guess and then I had all my own stuff I was intent on dodging."

"It's alright." He waved her penance off. "It was too risky for you anyways."

"No, even so, I should have come." Charlotte stood firm. "Friendship trumps everything else and I was selfish if not a shitty friend."

"Water under the bridge…really."

"How long has it been since you were home?" She half cursed herself inwardly, apparently bringing up one tender subject after another was her chosen talent of the day.

"Too long." Cobb replied, swallowing an unexpected pang of emotion. "Much too long."

"Jesus." Charlotte clucked her tongue, her face falling in sympathy. "What brings you to Ireland anyway? You're not working are you?"

"You could say that."

"Shit, they'll lock you down for life if they catch you around these parts. This sure isn't France…apparently they'd rather you disembowel your own mother than commit any kind of mind crime."

"Well, I'm not working the job yet…per sey." Cobb moved into the stall with her. "I'm still in the process of putting all the pieces together. It's a big one, it's uh, it's important."

"Recruiting then?" Charlotte frowned slightly. "I didn't think there was anyone local involved."

"There's not…no one active anyway."

"Well, then forgive me for being so dense, but it seems like a pretty damn stupid place to be recruiting."

"Do you really need me to put the pieces together for you Charlie?" He asked somewhat incredulously. "Or do you really think avoidance is going to make a difference in what I've come to say?

Charlotte's head snapped up, and she took a moment to calm her thoughts and find a way to keep composed before turning towards him. Her eyes stitched on his, her face drawn and serious, she felt like her heart may have just as well decided to come and live in the back of her throat.

"Please tell me you're not actually standing here doing this to me." She half whispered.

"I wish I could but…"

"Jesus…" She spat, jaw clenched in growing annoyance.

"You know Miles would never just up and tell me where you were just for the sake of some social visit." Cobb stated matter of factly. "He wouldn't have told me anything if it weren't absolutely essential that I talk to you."

"Actually, I think we're done talking right about now." She unclipped the horse and set him loose; exiting the stall and latching the door with a somewhat pointed slam. "I'm not having this conversation with you…and by the way, how fucking dare you think it would ever be okay to put me in this position."

"You're mad…you have a right to be." Cobb replied gently, trying to soothe her and keep her talking as long as he could. The longer he kept her talking, the longer he had to convince her. Chip by chip he would work away at her if he had to if it meant even a chance of getting his way.

"You're absolutely right I have the right to be."

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "Please tell me you still think enough of me that you know I wouldn't do this unless I had to. I would never come to you unless I was desperate and needed someone of your caliber, and only someone of your caliber to get things done."

"There are a lot of people of my caliber Cobb." She shot him a steely glare. "Go sniff them out and leave me the hell alone."

"It's too big to find anyone else." Cobb tried his hand at a little not so subtle flattery and hoped that she still enjoyed having her praises sung and her ego stroked as much as possible. "I can't trust anyone else to get it done, it's too risky and it's much too complex."

"Yeah?" Charlotte arched a brow, her piqued curiosity betraying her formidable will just a little. "Well ain't that a bitch then?"

"You wouldn't need to be that involved." He explained. "You wouldn't even need to go under, I promise you. I've already got a lead architect, she's new but she's good… incredible actually."

"Then what do you need me for?" She stooped to pick up the pile of scattered tack and grooming supplies.

"Because she need's a mentor."

"Why would she need a mentor?" Charlotte scoffed. "I've never even heard of that before."

"Because I need someone to oversee her, make sure she gets it down solid, flawless even."

"Because…"

"Because…" Cobb sighed, not wanting to spill the full details of the gig until he had her a little more settled with the idea of coming on board. "This time, it's inception."

Charlotte froze, back towards him and rigid in her stance. "You stupid son of a bitch." She muttered breathlessly, jaw once again near on the floor. "You're unbelievable…really and truly unbelievable."

"Charlotte."

"No." She scoffed and turned on her heel, making to meander down the isle to her next horse.

"Please…just hear me out…" He shuffled after her as quickly as he was losing her. "Let me explain before you just brush this off."

"Brush this off?" Charlotte snapped, turning back to face him. "Brush this off? Dom…I just got finished telling you how exceptionally sorry I was to hear about what happened to Mal. How you can't see your kids and all that it's caused you and now you want to bring me on board for the same sort of thing that got you in this mess in the first place? How can you say I'm just brushing it off like it's nothing? Look what inception has done to you. How can you even consider this?"

"It's different this time."

"How?" She half laughed, her voice rising to the level of drawing a noted amount of unwanted attention. "Because it can't fuck up your life this time? Because your family has been ripped away from you? Let me tell you something Dom, just because your wife is dead and you'll never see your kids again doesn't mean your life can't get any worse. Believe me when I tell you it very well fucking can."

"You don't understand," Cobb raised his voice to meet hers. "_This _time it could fix everything. _This _could be the one solution for everything if I can get it done."

"Well then get it done by your goddamn self!" Charlotte's voiced echoed off the walls of the barn slightly. "You will _not_ do this to me again Cobb! I got out and you will _not_ put me through this _again_...never again. You pulled me back in once before and it damn near destroyed me…by the grace of god I got out again and I will _never_ go back, I wouldn't do this for you in a .years."

She swallowed thickly, forcing down the lump in her throat. She was not going to cry, not now; she would not let this upset her so much. She would not let memories get to her just because Dominic Cobb thought he had a fucked up chance at setting things right.

"If I do this, I get to be with my children." He cast his eyes to the ground, attempting to stem his own emotion. "I could get you home too, I would only need to ask and it would be done, everything would be expunged and you could go home Charlotte."

"There's nothing left for me there and you know that. Running from Kobol isn't the only reason I can't ever go back there." Her lower lip quivered slightly and tears brimmed in her eyes as she turned from him again. "I'm sorry, but you have my answer."

Cobb grit his teeth, he hated to be so manipulative in such a manner considering it was Charlie he was about to manipulate. Whether or not she still thought of him as her friend, especially after the current meeting he still considered her to be his, and a damn good one at that.

"Arthur will be disappointed." He half muttered, scuffing at the ground with his shoe.

Charlotte froze in her tracks no control over the tears that instantly spilled down her cheeks or the sob that she did a piss poor job at choking back. Dirty pool in the purest sense. A part of her always hate Cobb for knowing just where to turn the knife and just what would twist it deep enough to rip her apart inside.

"I'll give him your regards."

Cobb's footsteps clacked over the textured concrete slowly enough so that he had enough time to decipher any reaction but not enough so to make it evident that he wasn't on his way out.

Charlotte snuffled slightly and gave her head a shake as if it would ever come close to clearing it. She shot just the slightest look over her shoulder and chewed at the corner of her lip anxiously.

"How is he?"

"He's good." Cobb smiled to himself, a card well played. "But don't take my word for it come back with me and see for yourself."


	3. Chapter Two: Every Reunion is a Type

_**Chapter Two: Every Reunion is a Type of Heaven**_

Charlotte questioned herself the entire flight back to France, then the car ride from the airport to the building where the team had been secured a workroom, and then even on the elevator ride up to the floor the workroom was situated on. Half of her wanted to turn and bolt, more than just a little certain she was making the biggest mistake in the world. The smarter half of her that is, the half that had technically questioned everything for the better part of the two days Cobb had given her to mull things over. It was the other half that was the problem, the weaker half, the half she had fought so hard to stuff down and suppress and even kill within herself. The half that, for the past two days, had filled her head with memories that put her stomach in knots both good and bad. The whole situation was ridiculous and she hated it. There was absolutely nothing that would come out of this that would be good for her, of that much she was certain.

The elevator ride was exceptionally painful to say the least. Trapped in such a confined space didn't make her feel any less like jumping out of her skin than she already did, and the fact that it was quite typically an older building equipped with only one of those very slow, aged, cage like elevators didn't help matters in the slightest. Each floor they went up it felt like there was less and less air around her. Her heart near thumped out of her chest and her palms were bucketing sweat. If there were one thing in the world she could ask for aside from a speedy retreat, it would be an endless supply of water to drown out the way her mouth felt filled with cotton. The rub of it was, everything she was feeling in the elevator was only going to intensify once she stepped into the workroom. Everything would be ramped up the minute she saw Arthur and there wasn't anything she could to prevent it.

"You alright?" Cobb asked quietly as Charlotte closed her eyes and seemed to be intently focused on near entirely holding her breath.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Are you sure? Your clenching your jaw so tight it looks like you're trying to chew through the bottom half of your face."

"Well…" She sighed and flipped her eyes open, fixing them on the floor as if it would help her in some way. "That's probably because I feel like if I don't keep my mouth shut I'll have no control over the fact that I just might projectile vomit all over everyone."

"Ahh…" Cobb raised his eyebrows. "So, you're a little nervous then."

Charlotte squinted slightly and held her thumb and forefinger an inch apart from each other.

"Don't be, it'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You know, I'm really trying not to go there Dom…but thanks for that."

He smiled sympathetically. "You know, they say every parting is a form of death and every reunion is a type of heaven."

"Yeah, well nine times out of ten _they_ don't know what the hell they're talking about anyways." She scoffed. "For all I care _they_ can blow it out their ass to be honest."

"You have a point."

Charlotte took another deep breath and closed her eyes again, teeth finding a stray piece of skin at the corner of her lip and gnawing on it anxiously.

"He doesn't really know I'm coming does he?" Her voice hitched slightly.

"Would it make you feel better if I lied?"

"Probably not."

"Then, no." Cobb shrugged sheepishly. "I wanted to keep it on a need to know basis until you agreed to come on board. I thought it would be better, easier…"

"You don't need to explain." Charlotte smirked. "Why stir the pot right? No sense in drumming up any unnecessary residual resentment after all."

"That's not why…"

"It's okay…I get it, I mean I never said anything before I left…not to anyone. I never told said goodbye to Arthur…never told him why…I just cut and run, and that was that."

"I know." It was Cobb's turn to smirk now. "I had to bear the brunt of that for the first few weeks. Thanks, by the way."

She grimaced. "Sorry."

"Consider this a return of a favor."

Charlotte fell silent as the elevator reached its intended destination. No turning back now, more or less anyways. She took an anxious breath and cast Cobb a sideways glance.

"Five years does a lot to heal things Charlie. You have to have faith in that."

"But not completely." She choked slightly, not fully able to hide the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. "I should just turn and run now."

"You could, you know. There's nothing holding you here other than your word to me thus far." Cobb offered, resting a supportive hand on her shoulder and looking her dead in the eye. "As much as I want you with us on this, I'd never hold it against you if you changed your mind; you know I wouldn't."

She nodded weakly.

"Trust me when I tell you it's going to be alright." He continued. "Trust me when I tell you that sometimes it's best to face things head on. You can only avoid for so long, and sweetheart for you…it's been a long time."

A faint smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "You're starting to sound like Miles."

"Yeah well…coming from Miles it would be a lot less hypocritical." He quipped, hauling the old rusty doors of the elevator open.

Charlotte tugged at the hem of her tank top, almost as though smoothing it down and pulling it tight across herself was akin to steeling her will. At the very least putting up even just the slightest barrier between her and whatever was waiting for her in that workroom. With a shaky sigh, she stepped out of the elevator, one foot at a time, deliberately, and almost forcedly. No turning back now, indeed. Things as they were, this could have very well been the only chance she would ever get at having a little closure, and that was something she needed whether she could ever bring herself to admit it or not.

The corridor to the workroom though in actuality very short, felt like the longest walk Charlotte had taken in her life. Legs that felt as though they were made of concrete, the familiar cotton mouth phenomenon resurfacing, and now the way her pulse echoed in her ears at impossible volume all made it very hard to think let alone focus on anything other than her nerves. She would have never expected such a commanding sense of anxiety to be stifled in a flat second when she saw him.

There at the entrance, with Cobb at her side, Charlotte's eyes near instantly flew towards Arthur. Arthur, who was so perfectly the same as he was the last time she saw him that it was almost surreal. At the side of a large open area populated by a handful of chairs and few drawing boards chalk full of notes and photos. Dark hair so meticulously slicked back and his familiar penchant for fine Italian suits. Perpetually flawless and put together, even so simply just at that moment reclined in his chair with long legs resting on one of the worktables as he poured over his research. Arthur, who made the rest of the world seem to fade into the background and who also made her feel remarkably underdressed and grubby. Clad in just a simple black tank top and worn matching jeans with bangs she could never manage to keep out of her eyes and strands of hair that never really stayed in the confines of even her slightly sloppy ponytail, she was forever his mirror opposite.

He hadn't seen her yet, thankfully, none of them had. On the opposite side of the room a darker skinned man she didn't recognized was busy going over one of several models with another dark haired young woman, clearly the architect in question that Cobb had intended her to step up and supervise. Both strangers made her feel suddenly all the more self-conscious for some reason that she couldn't quite explain. It was almost being away for so long and coming in to something that was already in full swing made her feel like a bit of an outsider or like she was the new blood, with inexperience written all over her even though it was anything but the truth. Coming back into everything was a little overwhelming to say the least and something she would definitely have to readjust to.

"How's it coming?" Cobb asked, interrupting the work being carried out in the room.

"Slowly," Arthur sighed, not bothering to look up from his papers. "And where the hell have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for three damn days."

"I know." Cobb half apologized, leading Charlotte into the room a little more. "I had to make a trip, I had some things to take care of."

"Things to take care of?" Arthur snapped, still not raising his eyes. "In the middle of a job like this Cobb? What could be so important?"

"Recruitment." He answered quite simply.

"Recruitment for what?" A familiar voice echoed from around the corner.

Charlotte's eyes widened and she shot a questioning look at Cobb. Arthur was one thing but Eames was an entirely different matter, and one the she had yet to be informed about. Logically speaking, she should have expected as much if she stopped and thought about it enough. Eames was just as much Cobb's go to forger, as Arthur was his point man. That aside, notice of such a surprise would have been nice, to say the very least.

"Well, well…" A sly grin spread across Eames' face. "Look what the cat dragged in."

Curiosity pulled Arthur away from his research long enough to take a glance. His head straightened up slowly in disbelief on second take recognition and his eyes locked on Charlotte. For the first time in a very long time, Arthur hadn't the foggiest how to react.

"Hey, Arthur." She managed to choke out, not all together certain that she wouldn't outright fall to pieces on the spot.

"Charlotte…" He cleared his throat and tried to play off everything that was now flooding through his mind.

Her heart still sank a little as he turned his attention back to his work with little more acknowledgement than what he had already displayed.

"Charlotte is working auxiliary," Cobb broke the awkward silence that hung over the room. "Support for Ariadne so his way our levels won't just be exceptional, they'll be as flawless as they have to be"

"Really?" Arthur feigned interest in Cobb's explanation. "Good to know, I suppose."

"Just back for one more then?" Eames baited her smugly.

"Looks like it." Charlotte nodded, rolling up onto the balls of her feet anxiously.

"Maybe you'll stick around a little longer after it's all said and done hmm?"

"Doubtful." She sighed and flicked her eyes towards Arthur to try and read any reaction. "Last one…for real this time."

"I seem to recall hearing that from you before." Eames cocked a brow shot her another self-assured smirk. "More than once I believe…and it wasn't just about the job either."

Charlotte rolled her eyes with a sneer of her own. "Glad to see you haven't changed at all."

"Of course not. Why would I do such a stupid thing?"

She scoffed and backhanded him in the chest. "Shut up."

If there was one thing Charlotte could take a bit of comfort from it was the fact that no matter what, she knew Eames couldn't care less about what happened in the past, even given their own tangled connection. He was almost the polar opposite of Arthur, out for himself and in general less concerned about everything and almost everyone. He wasn't the type to hold long-standing grudges or boatloads of resentment. Arthur on the other hand could hold a grudge like nobody's business, even if he wasn't especially vocal about it. It was backwards and it had always been that way and always the one thing that perplexed Charlotte the most. After everything that had happened, Eames would always remain something of a friend if nothing else and Arthur, Charlotte was quite certain, wouldn't give her a drink of water even if she were dying of thirst.

"Maybe I we should introduce you to the others." Cobb interrupted the friendly back and forth and extended his arm towards where Yusef and Ariadne were working. "You should see our progression and get a feel for what we've done so far before you get too sidetracked by…other pursuits."

Charlotte gave Cobb a sharp and warning glance completely unaware Arthur had his own to share from across the room.

Feet slapping against the floor with notable resonance as he slipped from his chair, Arthur quickly tapped the pile of papers against the table top, straightening them out before tucking them in his folder. He wasn't going to just sit by and play nice or pretend that everything was as it should or had always been without skipping a beat. While he had always been fairly efficient at holding on to his composure no matter the situation, just takings as they came with a stiff upper lip and a professional demeanor wasn't going to be possible, not at present anyways. Not as long as Charlotte was involved. Things weren't just going to fall back into place that easily, and certainly not in the span of five minutes. The workroom, for the time being, was just a little too close for his liking and if nothing else, Arthur could use a little air. He yanked his jacket from the back of his chair and slung it under his arm as he made his way briskly towards the door, not giving the others so much as two words.

"You're leaving?" Charlotte asked, flash of hurt tainting her features.

"Yep." He replied over his shoulder.

"What? Right now?" Cobb furrowed his brow, perplexed at the sudden need for departure.

Arthur sighed and paused in the doorway, turning towards the rest of the group for little more than a moment. "Something in the intel doesn't check out and it's easier if I get answers in person."

"Need a hand?" Eames offered in earnest.

"From you?"

"No Darling, from the hole in the wall." He sighed. "Of course, from me. You need a little charm for these kinds of things."

Arthur shook his head. "No, thanks…not in the slightest."

Eames shrugged off the reproach and attempted to turn his attention back to Ariadne's progress on the second level. It wasn't quite enough to hold his interest, however and before long his eyes were fixed on Charlotte in silent concern. There was nothing he had to offer that was going to help her, however. The most he could do was as always, be some source of support and be there for her to let it all out, even if she didn't know she needed to. He would have done anything he could to fix it for her of course, but there were some things left better if he attempted to stay uninvolved with. The conundrum that was Charlotte and Arthur, after all of these years, was one of them.

With Arthur storming out, she was left to do little else but stare after him sadly as he strode back down the hallway with Cobb trailing after him. Every fiber of her being longed to follow them both, to chase Arthur down and explain at the very least, and even form some sort of apology good enough for him to accept. Even if she did, however, she wouldn't have the slightest clue of just where to start. There was far too much that she had never gotten the chance to say before she left and far too much to be said in order to clear the air. Charlotte didn't know a good way to break into a conversation with someone she hadn't spoken to in five years let alone someone she had just up and left like a thief in the night. She didn't even know if she had the guts needed in order to make an honest attempt at even doing so. But Arthur's cold indifference, if it was in fact indifference and not hatred, would do nothing but eat her alive if she wasn't able to get everything off of her chest.

She made a move towards the door only to have Eames snatch her solidly around the forearm and hold her to the spot.

"Leave it alone, love." His head dipped down to hers, grazing her cheek as he whispered a little sound advice. "Let him be and he'll come around when he's ready…I promise you that."

"But I…" Her lower lip quivered slightly and her voice, tiny as it was, caught in her throat.

He set his eyes on hers and smoothed his thumb against her wrist reassuringly. "Trust me…it'll work itself out."

Charlotte tried to force a smile, but nothing came. Eames was right more than likely. As usual, he always seemed to be right about most things as far as she could recall. She wished she had faith in what he said would be the case, but just as she had started the day, there was nothing now that coursed through Charlottes head other than doubt.


	4. Chapter Three: Past Revisited: Pt One

_**Chapter Three: The Past Revisited: Pt. One**_

Though they were off to a rough start as a complete team, the somewhat rocky events of the day quickly faded into the background before too long. Tense bouts of silence and slightly awkward snippets of conversation gave way to introductions and Ariadne familiarizing Charlotte with what she had done with the levels thus far. Arthur had never come back, and Cobb only just briefly to check on Charlotte before darting off himself with little explanation. Hardly the first day back she had wanted, but almost down to the minutest detail what she had expected.

It was a little nerve wracking, diving into everything head first after being absent so long, but things eventually managed to settle down and Charlotte began the process of settling in. A good bout of work always did the trick to bring her mood around. Something positive to brighten Charlotte's demeanor and take her mind off of things, even just a little was more than she could ask for.

As was not so very uncommon, their work carried them into the evening hours and beyond. In short order Yusef had taken his leave as well and left Charlotte to start the model for the third level with Ariadne and of course Eames, who graciously volunteered to oversee things. Whether that meant the work, or Charlotte herself was left to interpretation, but she was convinced for the most part he'd offered to stay behind for little more than emotional support; not that she had any objection. While working late into the night was not uncommon, there came a certain point where everyone needed a little rest. To work on something so complex, and something which in fact had to be downright flawless while a little drowsy was at the least undesirable and at the worst, disastrous. Charlotte's nerves had worked her up more than just a little, and while she muscled through most of the night just fine, she was ultimately the first in need of a catnap. Napping in the work room in one of the lounge chairs seemed ultimately easier than going back to her hotel room and seeing as time was apparently not on their side for the job at hand, she figured a quick twenty minutes and she could get at least a little more work done. Unfortunately for Charlotte, doing so left her vulnerable to all kinds of conversation of which she were certain to be the focal point. Ariadne, after all, was curious if not intrigued to say the least by the latest addition, and she had so many questions that needed answering.

"Who is she exactly?"

Eames cocked his head inquisitively. "Hmm?"

"Charlotte," Ariadne nodded her head in the direction of Charlotte's sleeping form. "I mean, I know she's worked with you guys before and you all apparently go way back but there's more to it than just that right?"

"Yes, quite a bit actually."

"Quite a bit meaning…" She urged him on with an awkward hand gesture.

"She's a very old friend…who at one point, was to be Arthur's wife." Eames replied absently, still focused on the model as he tried to dodge the subject. "Could you look at this a minute Ariadne? I'm not quite sure what you've done here is actually going to work.

"His wife?" Ariadne avoided the attempted change of subject. "Wow…really?"

"That surprises you?"

"A little." She hoisted herself up onto the worktable and swung her legs back and forth through the air. "It's just that Arthur doesn't really strike me as the marrying type."

"Button down, one dimensional Arthur, not the marrying type?" Eames smirked. "How could he not be more suited to the a white picket fence and a life meant for a post card?"

"I don't know…just a vibe I guess." She shrugged. "He just seems too…"

"Too much like he's got a stick up the rear?"

"I was going to go with un-invested, but I suppose that works."

"Oh, Arthur can be very invested." He assured her with another smirk as he flopped sloppily into his chair. "He's just too reserved to show it most of the time…wasn't always that way though."

"So, what happened there?" Ariadne pressed. "Obviously they're not together anymore."

"No…no, not for quite some time now. Things um…" He furrowed his brow slightly, trying to sort out how he could get around the subject and still leave Ariadne's curiosity satisfied. "Things got a little complicated and it didn't work out."

She arched a brow inquisitively as she started to put a few pieces together in her head. "And would you just so happen to have been one of the complications?"

"Ariadne," Eames played up a little offence. "Are you implying I would ever do anything amoral and inappropriate?"

"Well were you?" She flashed him a cheeky, mock disapproving glare. "I mean, forgive me if I'm wrong but every interaction between you two seems like very thinly veiled flirtation…or not so thinly veiled in your respect."

"Yes and no." He smiled to himself, taking a moment to play a few choice memories back in his head. "Maybe a little more yes than no, but you've got it backwards actually. It was Arthur who posed the biggest complication."

"I'm intrigued."

"She was my girl first before she was ever Arthur's." A hint of sadness painted across his face.

"Seriously?"

"I knew Cobb, and he knew Charlie…Arthur didn't come into our little group until later; and then much later he took her from me."

"That is complicated." Ariadne agreed.

"More than you know…but you can't blame her really. He was everything she needed; everything I wasn't back then."

"Which was?"

"Stable, rooted, someone who had his head screwed on the right way instead of having it stuck up his rear." He sighed. "She was only just nineteen when she took up with Cobb and I. Maybe a bit too young or too naïve to deal with the work properly and then with Arthur in the mix it was only a given as to what would happen."

Ariadne nodded, not really sure what else could be said.

"Could have turned out the opposite way but instead we made it into a mess."

"Still doesn't quite explain what happened; why they're not together." Ariadne needled him for just a little more.

"Ah…but _that_ is not my place to tell really." Eames shook his head. "She decided to walk away from everything about year before they called everything off though. Flitted about different places for a few months with Arthur when he wasn't working a job. Then Cobb got his hooks back into her and enticed her back for a short while and everything went down hill quite quickly from there; for everyone really."

"I suppose that's not your place to talk about either then." Ariadne sighed, looking both quite contemplative and a little disappointed that she was being somewhat cheated out of the big reveal.

"It was unfortunate, and I'll leave it at that. Maybe you can persuade Arthur to tell you one day." He suggested coyly. "Weaseling it out of him is probably easier than her."

"You're talking about me." Charlotte mumbled sleepily, catching both Eames and Ariadne off guard. "It's not polite to talk about people like they're not in the room you know, even if they are napping." She swung her legs to the side of the lounge chair and stifled a yawn as she hauled herself to her feet. "And what's being weaseled out of whom please? What are you gossiping about now?"

A flash of panic crossed Ariadne's face; first impressions were everything. Especially, she figured, in this sort of field where trust and transparency were pretty well essential to the success of the job. The last thing she wanted Charlotte to think was that she was a busy body having only known her a little more than twelve hours.

"The meaning of life, my love." Eames quipped coolly, picking at the corner of his thumb and playing off her suspicion.

"Likely." She snorted.

"You sleep like the dead by the way."

"Jetlag." She shot back with a sleepy grin.

"An hour and a bit in the air and you've got jetlag." He teased.

"Well, there's a first time for everything isn't there?" She replied. "And it is late."

"Only a half past midnight."

"Guess I'm not used to keeping the hours anymore." Charlotte swiped the cell phone Cobb had given her off of the table. "I need a little air and a walk…maybe a drink."

"Shall we join you?" Eames offered. "Have a bite and come back and finish up here?"

She shook her head. "Not this time."

He sighed, eyeing her suspiciously, having a good idea just where a little walk would take her. "So long as you stay out of trouble, yeah?"

Charlotte smiled sweetly and gave him a quick nod over her shoulder as she headed out. "I will."

"I mean it, Charlie." Eames called after her as he pressed his fingers to his forehead in an attempt to ward off an impending headache.

"I said I will!" A soft chuckle trickled in from the hallway as the heels of her shoes clicked against the tile as she made her way to the elevator.

If Charlie didn't find trouble, Eames was more or less convinced trouble was about to find her, and by trouble it went without saying he meant Arthur. Even if she swore up and down and on her mother's grave, he knew damn well where, in a roundabout way, her little walk would lead her. Charlotte was never the type to leave well enough alone. She was impatient and impulsive, and the best parts of her personality were also what often lead her to ruin. She always needed to find out for herself that it was better to listen to well meaning advice rather than stir the pot, and most often that meant needing someone to chase after her and pick up the pieces when everything was said and done.

It wouldn't be the first time Eames would be the one to do so. In general he never really got all that close to anyone if he could help it. He was the sort who had a lot of acquaintances but never any friends and the sort of guy who had a lot of one-night stands or brief flings, but so few real relationships. Mostly he considered it a factor in just why he was so good at what he did. No ties and no obligation to anyone made it so much easier to bounce from place to place and come and go as he pleased or as the job demanded it. Certainly no moral expectations to live up too passed down by the people he was around made it easier to deal in the work of identity and forgery. It was impossible to disappoint if he had no one around who had raised their opinion of him and that had always been fine with him, for the most part.

Charlotte had been his one anchor. The only one of so few people he had let in, that he had never really learned to get past or move on from. In that way they almost mirrored each other. He was and would likely always be hung up on her, and she would be perpetually hung up on Arthur. Eames was too flawed for Charlotte, and Charlotte was too flawed for Arthur.

It was a vicious cycle, and one that he wasn't quite sure he would ever be able to put an end to. Charlotte was his anchor just like Arthur was hers and that, if nothing else was as clear as day.


	5. Chapter Four: Past Revisited: Pt Two

_**Chapter Four: Past Revisited: Pt: Two**_

Taking a walk in the dead of night without so much as a coat to warm herself wasn't Charlotte's finest idea. It was only just turning spring, and the nip in the air was cool as it was during the day. After night fall, when the wind kicked up over the water it was so biting it was downright frigid. Freezing as it was, it was refreshing to walk through the streets with so few people around. There was always the assorted handful that stumbled across the concrete, giddy and drunken as they made their way home or at the very least headed to their next watering hole. People much like herself, working late in to the evening and finally done for the night, granted they dressed much more appropriately in beautifully tailored business attire. The of course there was always the people on their way home from late dinners, couples lost in each other as they strolled across the bridge and gazed out across the water.

Charlotte had always loved Paris. She loved a lot of places she had been while working jobs, but nothing else had ever held a candle. Paris was always so alive with culture and romanticism, so much so that it really was almost as clichéd as the movies made it seem, and she could never seem to mind. They had always spent so much time in Paris, her and Arthur, when down from a job, or even just sniffing one out. Every turn around a corner held a different memory of their time together and each memory was as bitter as it was sweet. Memories were all she had now and all it did was make the city that had always been so warm and favorable nothing more than lonely and inhospitable; Charlotte hated it.

All she wanted was the security of her hotel room and the warmth and invitation of an overstuffed bed. All she wanted was something to chase away the memories and the deep pang of sadness in the pit of her stomach. It was only sheer dumb luck that she so happened to spy Arthur at the bar on the ground level of the hotel. Pure coincidence and an inexplicable drive to talk to him that she was all but powerless against.

He'd been there for hours by the looks of things with his jacket strewn over one of the barstools beside him and a small leather satchel in its seat. Arthur's earlier excuse about fact checking and his speedy departure clearly nothing more than a ruse as far as Charlotte was concerned. Just something else to make her guilt gnaw at her gut, as if she needed any extra cause.

Mind racing with every step, and better judgment ringing in her hears, she moved tentatively toward him. If she couldn't clear the air now, there was little point to her being back at all. If the guilt didn't kill her, then the tension would and there was no good that would come of either if they were meant to work together even in the simplest of ways.

"Hi, Arthur." She greeted him quietly, not certain just where to sit, stand, or even what more to say without the risk of making herself seem desperate or ridiculous.

"Charlie." He turned his head towards her briefly and took a swig of his drink.

"You look like you've been here all day."

"Yeah," He nodded and ordered another drink. "Yeah, there's a reason for that."

"Okay then." Charlotte laughed, playing off his remark a little nervously. "Mind if I sit?"

"If I told you I did would it matter?"

"It might."

He smirked and shook his head, downing his fresh drink in an oversized gulp.

"I just came for a drink, Arthur.

"Then by all means." Arthur spat, gesturing towards the seat to his side with a sideways glare.

"When did you decide to start drinking like such a fish?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not." Charlotte pulled herself onto the leather-backed barstool and placed her own order as Arthur nabbed the bartender's attention for another round. "You just never were the type…"

"Well, I figured I might as well give it a go." He interrupted, a bit of a sharper edge creeping into his voice. "Always worked for you right? I mean, isn't-isn't this what you like to do? Drown everything out?"

"Arthur, I…"

"Five years is a long time." Arthur continued with a spiteful sneer like smile. "People change…which is something that I also learned from you. How's that for irony?

Charlotte turned her head so he couldn't see the tears gather in the corners of her eyes as she tried to hold it together. Clearly picking that moment in time to talk with him, or even just choosing to sit beside him while indulging in her drink was a bad idea. He was more than just half drunk and obviously in the mood for a little vindication.

He leaned forward a little, trying to catch her eye line and turn her towards him again. "I'm sorry, are you uncomfortable? Is that what I'm doing, making you uncomfortable Charlie?"

"I didn't come here to fight."

"And just what exactly did you come here for?"

"I told you…I just wanted a drink."

"No Charlie, _here_…why are you _here?_" He snapped. "Why did you even come back in the first place huh? What is this…what are you doing here? What do you want from me?"

"I don't know." She muttered solemnly. "I guess maybe that's something I have to figure that out."

"Well, you let me know as soon as you do." Arthur laughed spitefully, his fingers squeezing his drink so tightly his knuckles turned white. He fumbled in his pocket and slapped his pay down on the counter. "Your drink's on me…you should enjoy it."

"Arthur...please just wait a minute."

"Like you waited for me?" Arthur spat, narrowing his eyes and setting his jaw sternly. "Just like you waited around to explain before you walked out on me? Is that what I should do Charlie?"

He gathered his things gruffly, and stormed away from the bar with another searing stare at her.

"Shit." Charlotte hissed. "Shit, shit, shit…"

She hung her head and buried her faced in her hands momentarily before casting her eyes over her shoulder as Arthur breezed through the lobby of the hotel. She hated that something simple as sitting next to him, not even really saying more than two words had degraded into what it had. Not that she could blame him of course, he had every right to be mad just the same as he had every right to be hurt and even a little confused. Charlotte had hoped, however, that he would give her a chance to explain, even just a little, before he went and flew off the handle.

If they were going to be on the same job together, there needed to be some way to make it work. There wasn't going to be any time for any hostility or knock down drag out fights. Charlotte was quite certain that Cobb would have no problem throwing them both off of the gig if they couldn't behave in a professional manner. If that happened it was all but certain what little chance things could be salvaged with Arthur, on any level, would the thrown right out the window. She had to explain things; she needed to, even if it meant only just scratching the surface of everything that had happened. Charlotte needed to explain if not for Arthur's sake, then for her own. A person could only be burdened by what she was carrying around for so long before they broke, and being thrown back in the mix with Arthur and Eames alike had near instantly dragged everything back up.

With drink in hand she took a deep breath and slipped from her chair, striding purposefully after him.

"Would you slow down a second?" She called out, the clatter of her shoes echoing through the lobby as she half sprinted across the marble floor. "Arthur, wait…please? Please just stop a second alright?

"Did I give you any indication just now that I wanted you to follow me just now?" Arthur gruffed, not missing a stride in his step.

"I can't even have a chance to explain?" Charlotte asked, rounding the corner a few steps behind him.

"Who says you deserve one?"

"You don't have to be so hostile."

"And you don't have to be so clueless."

"We have to talk to each other at some point, Arthur."

"Not if I can help it."

"We're working a job for fuck's sake…you're going to have to at least try to be professional."

"Interesting words coming from you."

"Because everything was always about me right? Nothing ever had anything to do with you and _your_ professionalism…_your_ mistakes." Charlotte growled through clenched teeth.

"I own up to my mistakes Charlie…you should look into that concept some time, it'll do you some good to have a bit of accountability in your life."

She took a moment to take a gander at her surroundings as the crossed through a wide covered courtyard littered with wrought iron tables and upturned chairs. Obviously it was meant to serve as some sort of indoor café during reasonable day light hours long since come to an end. Being something quite other than reasonable daylight hours, thankfully enough, there were few people scattered about to witness her and Arthur's heated back and forth. Though, for what it was worth, anyone around more than likely wouldn't understand and even those who did would have probably ignored them anyway; or at least pretended to not understand while pointedly eavesdropping for nocturnal entertainment.

"So this is how it's going to be now?" She half whispered, almost instinctually making an attempt to at the very least contain the escalation of the fight. "You're just gonna storm off like an asshole and throw insults at me every time you get uncomfortable?"

"Yup."

"That's twice…twice now you've walked out on me since I've been back. Twice you've walked out on me when all I've wanted to do is talk to you."

"How many times have you walked out on me? I think you're in the lead there."

"We're not talking about me."

"No…of course not. Why be responsible for your actions?"

"Why do you have to be so fucking childish?" Charlotte volleyed back. "It's embarrassing, you should get over yourself, Arthur."

"Get over myself?" Arthur barked, stopping abruptly and spinning towards her. "Really Charlie, _really_? You want me to believe that I'm the one that needs to get over myself."

"You _are_."

"I love it, that's…that's classic." He scoffed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't even know how to respond to that, that's just…"

"Well what do you want me to say when you're acting like a self righteous prick? You can't even suck it up for five minutes and sit in the same room with me? Five minutes…you have to be so goddamn bitter, you can't do five minutes? Part of why I came is to apologize for _everything _Arthur, and you can't even let me have that."

"No, I can't!" Arthur's voice echoed off the full paned glass walls. "I can't Charlie, alright? I can't listen to you clear your conscience for your own benefit and I sure as fuck _cannot_ let you…" He paused a moment and grit his teeth, biting back a sear of emotion that threatened to over come him, something quite different than anger. "I won't let you draw me back into your bullshit. You can't just come back…you can't just waltz right in and expect that everything's gonna be the same when it's not."

"I wasn't trying to."

"You think it's like I'm…like I'm just gonna forget or something? Like it was all just nothing." His voice hitched slightly. "You_ can't_ just expect and pretend that everything is gonna be just fine and that seeing you walk in that work room just wiped the slate clean because it's been five years and that should be long enough for things to settle."

"I didn't…"

"It's not, alright? It's _not_ enough time…not by half."

"I know…"

"You were _not _the only one in pain...and you were certainly not the only one who had to deal with it." Arthur continued. "What you were was the one who decided to drop off the face of the fucking earth, not me…I would have never done that to you…I would have _never_ frozen you out and then just vanished. I don't care what _he_ put in your head but I would have never done that to you Charlotte. I don't know how you could do that to a person you're supposed to love."

"I was scared, Arthur!" Charlotte raised her voice to meet his. "I was a fucking kid…I was twenty two years old and I was fucking scared. Don't tell me that you didn't know that or that everything was fine because you know it wasn't."

"You didn't even _try_. It would have gotten better but because it took longer than two seconds you just gave up. You gave up on everything because it was too fucking hard. You gave up…_not_ me."

"Things were bad for weeks, you know that." Charlotte lowered her head along with her voice, now ripe with emotion. "Everything went south in Morocco and it wasn't just me. You can't say you didn't know there was no going back to the way things were." She choked back a sob. "And then when it happened…when I…when we lost…"

"No." He cut her off firmly; anguish written across his face as he tried to retain what little was left of his composure. "No…you do not get to force this on me now. You didn't want to talk about it then and I won't talk about it now. You _cannot_ do this to me here."

"We have to talk about it Arthur." She sobbed roughly.

"No." He muttered firmly, the faintest glimmer of tears welling in the corners of his eyes. "You want to talk about it you go right ahead…talk yourself sick for all I care, but leave me the hell out of it."

"I'm sorry…I'm _so_ sorry."

"I might have believed that once." He reached forward and brushed a tear from her cheek. "Don't follow me again."

Without another word, Arthur snatched the drink from her hand, downing it and harshly smashing the glass against the wall.

The silence that reclaimed the courtyard was suffocating and cold. Even the sound of his footsteps as he padded away from her rang hollow and unfeeling. Charlotte stood defeated, afraid to even process enough to feel more and uncertain if she even wanted to. She wanted to hope what had just happened cleared most of the air but she knew that it wasn't even the beginning. There were too many levels of damage and too many levels of hurt that needed catharsis. There was nothing left to do now but retreat for the night with tear stained cheeks and hoped against hope that everything would be easier in the light of a new day.

Of course, fighting with Arthur was only one half of the equation she had expected to deal with and it went without saying, Eames waiting for her outside the comfort of her room was the last thing Charlotte expected to see. Legs sprawled out in front of him, he had parked himself quite neatly on the floor looking quite a bit like an odd combination of the cat that ate the canary and perfectly innocent at the same time.

The one time she actually _wanted_ to be alone to wallow in her misery, Charlotte was being denied the luxury.

"What are you doing?" She sighed and wiped her fingers below her eyes in an attempt to do away with any evidence of her sorry.

"Wrong room key." Eames raised his arm and flicked a small white key card between his fingers. "Yours is mine and mine is yours. Absolutely useless when all you want is to get to bed unfortunately."

"You could have asked at reception."

"Mmm-hmm, there's all sorts of things I _could_ have done." He agreed. "But here I am aren't I?"

"How long have you been sitting here?" Charlotte arched a brow, knowing full well that on more than just occasion Eames' motivation for everything he did had been quite often more than just a little questionable."

"Don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

"Well, you see it's exactly what it sounds like in that I've lost track of time." He cleared his throat and flashed her a cheeky grin. "I saw you at the bar, you and Arthur, talking. Or rather, you talking and Arthur doing his best to get you to piss off."

Charlotte huffed and fiddled with the key card in the lock only to have it beep angrily at her several times and flash a string of little red lights. Another attempt and the same result, and then another and she slapped the lock and smashed at it with her clenched fist. Flustered enough as it was the fact that she was using the wrong access card seemed to fly straight directly out of her head.

"That bad hmm?" Eames pulled himself to his feet with a groan.

"Are you going to gloat now?" She snapped. "Is that why you're here? You were right, I was wrong…I never stay out of it…should have just listened to you in the first place…that kind of thing? Because if you are you can just save it…I'm really not in the mood."

"Actually, while all of the above would be terribly appropriate, I just came to let you in your room." He smirked and waggled the card in front of her again. "But if you'd rather sleep in the hallway it's your own decision isn't it?"

Charlotte huffed again. "Just open it…please."

Eames held up his hands in defense and complied, leaning forward and swiping the card in the lock. His shoulder brushed against hers lightly, almost too faint to be felt but enough to send a fleeting shiver up her Charlotte's spine. Another smile and a sympathetic tap of her chin as she turned her eyes to his was all it too for her to need to give herself mental shove and step into her room, keeping her eyes pointedly steered away from his; there was only trouble there. Granted it was a different type of trouble all together but nonetheless, also to be warded against if possible.

"I should have never come back you know?" She sighed and her shoulders fell as she turned to say goodnight. "I should have told Cobb where he could stick his job and be done with it…I _did_ tell him where he could stick his job…but I still came back."

"You have your reasons," Eames assured her. "Maybe one predominate one, but I'm sure it isn't the sole reason you agreed to come."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you, Charlie…better than you think I do. Because Cobb is one of the best friends you've ever had and you'd do pretty much anything to help him; even after years incommunicado." He rubbed at the back of his head somewhat nervously. "You should consider also this is probably the one chapter in the book of your life that hasn't come to a close. All that's left to do is sort out the possibilities and pick an ending; maybe it's the one thing it's about time you stopped avoiding."


	6. Chapter Five: Past Revisited: Pt: Three

**(A/N: So, I've been very absent from this fic for quite a while. I had a huge amount of writer's block and then life got CRAZY busy with work and continues to be CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY BONKERS busy but the plot bunny was nipping at my heels to work away on this…probably because I was in need of a pick me up last week and I busted out my DVD and then went and oogled Tom Hardy pics on tumblr for hours :P Anyways at any rate, I have semi broken through my writer's block! Yippee! I've also gone back and made some minor revisions to past chapers, nothing major…just dialogue really, I'd really appreciate it if people would go back and re-read though…makes me feel like all that work wasn't for nothing. I HOPE there's some interest in this still…I'm really getting a lot more inspiration these days so let me know if I should continue. Reviews are always much loved and appreciated!**

**Oh, oh FYI everything in italics (which means all of this chapter) should be read as a flashback.)**

_**Chapter Fiver: Past Revisited Pt. Three**_

_Charlotte sighed and let her fingers travel lazily across Eames' chest as she mindlessly traced every detail of the numbering tattooed across his collarbone. Her head resting on his shoulder tucked against the hollow of his neck as she dozed and pointedly lost herself in the rhythm of his breath. _

_Everything about being there with him was wrong. It always had been and likely always would be, but in the heat of the moment Charlotte could never bring herself to care. In the moment, didn't matter that she was using Eames for her own needs and tossing aside whatever it was that he wanted. It was only when it was over that she hated not considering his feelings and the fact that if she was honest with herself, it wasn't even about what she wanted anymore. Not as much as it was about the need to turn a knife in Arthur's chest. _

_Arthur, who liked to use words and not so silent disapproval to cut through her. _

_Arthur, who Charlotte would never be able to match on any level other than hardheadedness. _

_Arthur, who knew exactly where it was she would storm off at the close of a cataclysmic fight and who had no reservations about voicing his opinion on the matter of her bedding Eames every time the proverbial going got rough._

_Everything about being with Eames had become about Arthur, and Charlotte's need to wound him just as badly as he had her. It was wrong, and it was a mess in which there was far too much at stake to have not put a stop to the entire situation. Technically speaking she should have done so a very long time ago, but for the life of her, she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was for that, Charlotte perhaps hated herself the most. _

_The guilt hadn't been there at first, when everything had been thoughtless and there was nothing of thought and everything of raw lustful instinct involved. She had only been able to go on for so long, however, before her head barged in on the matter. Too many long, post coital conversations that drew up too much emotion and stirred too many memories. It had only been a matter of time before she realized that hurting Arthur meant hurting Eames by default and that hurting either of them was the last thing Charlotte wanted. It was all ripe with a certain brand of selfishness and thoughtlessness she would be ashamed to even admit she was capable of. _

_Least of all, the icing on the cake that was the cluster fuck she had gotten herself into was the fact that Eames would never turn her away. It would never be something within his power to do because as long as she was with him, he could pretend that she was his again. To him at least, it never seemed to matter that it was only for a little while. She was his again, just as it should be, even if it were only for the night._

"_You're quiet." Eames traced his fingertips across the back of her arm, dancing delicate patters over her skin and pulling Charlotte from her thoughts. _

"_I'm tired."_

"_Mmm-hmm, and so you should be." He snarked. _

"_Cocky." She batted him in the chest playfully. _

"_Why shouldn't I be when you give me every opportunity to?" His fingers laced in hers and he dipped his head downwards, smirking as he drew his lips toward her palm. _

_Charlotte tucked into him a little more, indulging in the trail of soft, open-mouthed kisses Eames trailed across her forearm. She could have stayed there forever, just as she was, and let the world beyond the four walls of the his hotel suite pass by without her. Half of her wanted to so badly it bordered on desperation but the part of her that listened to the constant natter of conscience always seemed to win out. _

_She cleared her throat and tried to find an ounce of will power. "We should stop."_

"_Mmm-hmm." _

"_We can't keep letting this happen."_

"_Absolutely not." Eames agreed in jest._

"_Really this time."_

_He hummed another obligatory acknowledgement against her skin as he shifted again and rolled towards her. His thumb grazed her cheek as he guided her head to the side, allowing himself better access to the sweet skin in he hollow of her jaw. _

"_I'm serious." Charlotte's eyes fluttered shut and her breath caught in her throat. Another trail of kisses, each more lingering than the last and the flash of his tongue against her flesh made her head swim. _

"_I'm sure you are." He nipped at her playfully._

"_I mean it…"_

"_So you always say." Eames nuzzled her lightly and punctuated each word with another kiss this time drifting hungrily down the column of her neck._

_He flicked his eyes to meet hers just in time to catch the flash of guilt. It was always the same and Eames wasn't quite sure how every time he always let himself get sucked into believing that the end result would be any different. Charlotte's call of moral values was never something he would be able to understand no matter how hard he tried._

"_Of course…" He muttered through slightly clenched teeth as he cursed himself inwardly and pulled back away from her. "How is Arthur these days anyways?"_

"_Sam…" _

"_I imagine you can understand why we're not exactly on speaking terms he and I." He continued. "Though I'm sure we could have quite the conversation if we were to be."_

"_I should go." Charlotte dodged the subject. "I really shouldn't be here."_

"_No, you shouldn't. After all, being stark naked, wrapped in the bed sheets of a man you're not supposed to give a shit about is a bit compromising isn't it?" Eames replied with a note of sarcasm. "Especially when you're to be married in a matter of, what? Weeks now, is it?"_

"_That's not fair." _

"_It wasn't meant to be." He offered. "Not fair, but true."_

"_I never said I didn't care."_

"_Neither did I." _

_Eames caught her eye line again, holding her in a deep and questioning gaze as he fought to find something, anything that would force her to relent and admit the facts of the way things should be as opposed to the way things were. _

"_I love him." Charlotte bowed her head slightly._

"_Yes, so you always say."_

"_I do."_

"_Are you trying to convince me or yourself? Maybe it's a matter of trying to convince him." Eames arched a brow. "If I can read through you surely Arthur can just as well…unless all that intellect and all the excellence in control has dulled him to everything else."_

"_What are you doing?" Charlotte sat up in the bed, arms folded across her chest and eyes narrowed slightly._

"_Trying to help you." He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek gently._

"_Well don't." She bristled and shrugged him off. _

"_You can't keep letting him make you feel this way." Eames' voice softened, realizing in all likelihood every time the subject was broached that he was putting Charlotte between a rock and a hard place. "All the guilt, Arthur has the talent to inspire in you…it'll ruin you if you let it."_

"_I should just be like you then is that it? Stomping out what little sense of conscience I have so I can get what I want?" She snapped, "How can you even think that I don't have anything to feel guilty about? That __**we**__ don't have anything to be ashamed of. He was your friend…"_

"_And what were you to me hmm?" Eames interrupted her, voice ripe with emotion. "Or perhaps you've already forgotten so please indulge me for just a fraction of a second and consider what you __**still**__ are to me.'_

_Charlotte crumpled slightly as she felt her heart shatter just a little, if not for herself, then most definitely for Eames. _

"_Love isn't forced, and controlled." He continued. "Love isn't being disappointed when someone fucks up ever now and then. Certainly if nothing lese love isn't a bloody guilt trip laid on someone who's supposed to be accepted for all her flaws and humanity no matter what comes round because of it. You can't love someone who treats you this way. I know you better than that Charlie…you __**wouldn't**__ love someone like that."_

"_But I do."_

"_You haven't told him."_

"_He already knows." Charlotte scoffed. "You have to know he's had us all worked out in his head for god only knows how long."_

"_That's not what I meant." _

_Eyes fixed on her all knowingly; Eames leaned into her and let his hand creep across her midsection. Charlotte's own hand moved over his lightly as he tenderly fanned his fingers out across the gentle swell of her abdomen. It was hardly anything really, not yet anyways. No one would have been able to deduce what was still secret just by looking at her. A tiny bump, still well hidden by her clothing, some small semblance of things to com that wouldn't go unnoticed for very much longer and yet still Arthur was unaware of his soon to be wife's condition where as Eames himself had known for weeks._

"_Why haven't you told him?" His voice near dropped to a whisper as he smoothed calloused fingers sweetly over her flesh. _

"_Who says I haven't?" Charlotte cleared her throat and bit back a fresh wave of tears. _

"_You wouldn't be here if you had."_

"_Are you so sure of that?"_

"_Quite." _

_Eames' jaw jut out slightly as he attempted to stuff back the sudden flood emotion at the thought of Charlie and Arthur and baby makes three. Solidified, happy and care free, there wouldn't be any thought of him anymore. Charlotte deserved to be happy in whatever way she could find of course, but even the self-suggestion of it did little else other than dig at him in the worst way possible._

"_It's not the right time I guess." She offered. "Or maybe it's too complicated right now…I don't know…I don't why really."_

"_Are you're certain it's his?" He laced his fingers in hers and swallowed thickly. _

"_It's his." _

"_Would you tell me if it weren't? If it were mine would you say so?_

_She furrowed her brow, wounded that he of all people would suggest she would hide something so important. "Of course I would."_

"_Would you tell him if it weren't?"_

"_Yes." Charlotte flipped her eyes down in effort to mask her uncertainty. _

"_You lie."_

"_It doesn't matter…" She huffed. "The timing…is pretty definite."_

"_Oh…" Eames nodded, barely able to play off more than just a bit of disappointment. "Well there's that anyway."_

"_Yeah…there's that."_

_Silence hung in the room so thick and awkward it was almost oppressive. Neither spoke for minutes so slow they felt as though they were passing as hours. Charlotte was rendered powerless once again in the fight to keep her thoughts quieted._

"_I wish it never happened." _

"_You don't mean that."_

"_I do." She choked, another pang of guilt stabbing her in the heart. "He's going to hate me when I tell him…for fuck's sake he's going to hate me for __**not**__ having told him already...and he's going to think it's yours anyways…I know he will. So I guess maybe I deserve that."_

"_Would it be so bad if he did?" Eames offered quietly. "Think the baby was mine I mean. Would it be so terrible?"_

_Charlotte's jaw dropped in disbelief, a jumble of words catching in her throat just dying to be spoken but none actually coming to fruition._

_Desperation building it would be quite possibly the one last chance he had to make a play for what he wanted. One last chance to fix things and make everything right once and for all between them, to make good for past misdeeds that had cost Eames everything that had ever been important to him. What he was asking was unconscionable to say the very least. Asking Charlotte to bend the truth about the paternity of the baby for the sake of his own possible gain was quite arguably the most unscrupulous thing he had done outside of his professional scope. There would be hell to pay before them both if Arthur ever found out, and the risks were so very high it was a plan by his account more likely to fail than succeed but none of it seemed to matter. _

_Time was running out and there was little else he could do to buy more. Once it came time for the wedding, once Charlotte and Arthur were finally one hundred percent officially married that would be it. From her own lips Eames had heard it, once everything was said and done there would be any more supposedly secret meetings to leave them both in a compromising position. _

_Charlie had made him promise he would do nothing to stoke Arthur's suspicion, and nothing to weaken her own force fasted will; there was nothing more he could do other than go along with it even though it went against everything he believed was right and wanted to be so. If there were one person in the world Eames was loyal to, it was Charlotte, and if she asked for her word he would give it to her even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness. _

"_What if he didn't have to know any different?" He continued, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek, drawing her out of the grip of shock. "We could tell him I'm the father…you and I, we could tell him it's mine and he would never know any different."_

"_You just said…"_

"_I know what I said."_

"_How could you ask me to lie to him?" Charlotte shook her head in disbelief. "How could you ask me to lie to him about __**this**__?"_

"_There's a very big difference between Arthur and I if you'd care to notice."_

"_Clearly." She agreed. "He would never ask what you're asking if it were the other way around."_

"_No, he wouldn't would he?" The corners of Eames' mouth turned up in a saddened smirk. "And I would never do to you what he's done since he ripped you away from me."_

"_You chased me way from you."_

"_I know…I'd apologize 'till my tongue fell out of it meant I'd make it right. I'd do anything…"_

"_Stop…" Charlotte's lip quivered and her eyes glistened with tears. _

"_We could leave all of this…" Eames pleaded. "Get away from everything that's turned to shit and start over…start things proper…"  
_

"_I can't do this." She pulled the sheets around herself and fled towards the haven of the washroom. _

"_He won't ever love you, Charlie…not really…not the way you deserve." He called after her, halting her in her tracks. "Not the way I love you."_

"_You're not in love with me, Sam." She strangled a sob cast a sad glance over her shoulder. "You're in love with idea of being in love with me…and we both know that's not ever going to work."_


End file.
